


Family

by hereforthehurts



Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Eda, Sick Luz, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Eda was never a mother, or a caretaker, or the kind of person who would be a part of a family. Not with the messed up life she's living.But that was before Luz came into her life.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of whumptober 2020 !!! we love mom Eda fluff :-)

Eda woke up to Luz's whimpering in the dead of the night.

She had expected this, of course - she knew things were never meant to be easy. But who is she to judge, anyway? She was never a mother, nor had the slightest experience on being one. And now, because she couldn't stop dragging others down into the dark pit that was her life, she had the responsibility of being one to Luz. Not that she had a clue on how to do that. She couldn't even get her own shit together, how is she supposed to take care of a human child?

But it's not like she's just going to give up and do nothing. Eda had always came prepared no matter what, including tonight - she had all the essential things within her reach so that she didn't have to leave Luz's side, coddled up the girl in light blankets to stop her shivering, even gathered all the books about humans she could find so that she could at least get an idea of what was happening - but nothing, _nothing_ could ever prepare her for the heartbreak she felt when Luz called for her name.

_Eda. Eda. Eda._ Those words made the world around her stop. She couldn't move, she couldn't _breathe_ because of how terrible she felt - what did she do to have Luz call for her name, even in her sleep?

It was only when tears started falling down the girl's cheeks that made Eda finally snap back to reality. She reached for Luz's warm, clammy cheeks, shushing softly, trying to get her to calm down and go back to sleep again.

"It's okay, Luz," Eda mutters, gently guiding the girl's head into her lap. "I'm right here. You're okay."

Her fever felt higher. The tears kept streaming down her cheeks, glistening under the dim lights of the nightlamp on their nightstand. Luz couldn't seem to snap out of it - her eyes was closed shut, frowning, and her mouth kept mumbling Eda's name over and over again as if it were a prayer.

Now, _this_ \- Eda shouldn't have been surprised by this. Luz had watched her turn into a mindless monster countless times - she watched her almost die twice, fought a manic murderous emperor all on her own - she was even willing to give up her only way home and be stuck in this whole mess with her for eternity. It shouldn't be a surprise for her that Luz would be carrying the weight of those memories inside her.

And it was all Eda's fault.

"Eda," Luz calls again in her sleep. Eyes still closed, hands reaching for the air as if they were looking for her. "Eda, don't go."

"I'm not, Luz. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here," Eda tells her, gently cupping her cheek. "I'm right here."

"No, no, _Eda..._ " Luz didn't seem to hear her, fully sobbing now. Panic settles on Eda's chest as she guides the girl's hand onto her shirt, desperate to calm her down. "Eda come back, _come back_ -"

"Shh, _Luz_ , Luz I'm here," she's tapping on Luz's cheek gently, trying to wake her up. "It's just a bad dream, kid. I need you to open your eyes for me, okay?"

Luz shook her head, fingers grasping on Eda's shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her anchored. " _Eda_."

"That's me," she assures, her other hand moviny to hold Luz's hand. "I'm here. Open your eyes, Luz."

Luz does. Her eyes snaps open and she grabs on Eda's shirt for dear life before letting out a terrified scream.

"Luz! Luz, it's okay, it's okay," Eda brings her up to her chest, cradling the small human girl in her arms. "Shh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream - I'm right here. It's okay."

She stares at Eda for a moment, trying to let everything sink in - her brown, tired eyes locking with hers in a haze before closing again, worn out from the throbbing fever in her head. "Eda," she mumbles, a bit more calmly this time. "Eda."

"There we go," Eda breathes, her thumb caressing the girl's cheek still. "That's it. You're alright, Luz. It's okay."

"You're here?" She asks quietly, eyes closed.

"I'm here."

Eda pulls the heap of blankets over her shoulder, placing her back to bed. The washcloth on her forehead began to heat up along with the fever - she dips it back into the bowl of ice water, hoping that it would help lower her temperature. Luz whines when she placed the washcloth back on her forehead, but then visibly relaxes under her touch.

"Eda?" A small voice says. It was King, approaching their bed from the doorway, his duckie toy clutched tight in his arm. "Is Luz okay?"

"Yeah," Eda nods before holding a finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet. "It's just a bad dream, that's all."

He looks at Luz sadly. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Of course she will. She's Luz." Eda says, trying to convince herself too. "She'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

King nods, placing his duckie on Luz's arm in attempt to help her. "I hope so."

"Go back to bed, King," Eda pats on the spot beside her. "I'll look out for you."

"M'kay," he yawns, climbing onto the bed and curls up into a ball beside her. "Goodnight, Eda."

"Goodnight, King." She says, carding her fingers along Luz's hair fondly. "Goodnight, Luz."

The girl gave out a small hum at that, squeezing weakly on her hand before relaxing back into her pillow.

Luz and King. The only family she's ever known and the only thing she had left in the world. It was a rather peculiar family, she knows - but that's what they are. A family.

Eda smiles softly. _I've always wanted to be a part of one, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
